


Day 3: Sensory Deprivation / Edgeplay

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Yuri feels more and more nervous as the silence drags on, and finally, he cracks.“Is this not… to your liking?”He hears a sigh and starts to get antsy, but then there’s the sound of a bag hitting the floor.“No, precious. You are perfect.”He knows that voice.





	Day 3: Sensory Deprivation / Edgeplay

**Author's Note:**

> im not giving up im just very behind im sorry  
(i had wisdom teeth surgery on thursday and ive been recovering but i swear all missed days will be done and uploaded within the next couple days!)  
these were originally all gonna be under 1k, idk what happened

Yuri’s heart stops for a second when he hears the door open, close again and then the lock is turned. The blindfold he tied himself is the only thing he’s wearing besides a short silk bathrobe, as they discussed and agreed on online.

The other man in the room, whose screen name was RestingBoredFace, didn’t sound like he was moving. Yuri feels more and more nervous as the silence drags on, and finally, he cracks.

“Is this not… to your liking?” 

He hears a sigh and starts to get antsy, but then there’s the sound of a bag hitting the floor.

“No, precious. You are perfect.”

He knows that voice.

* * *

They never talk about it. When Yuri meets up with Otabek the first time after _ that first time _, Otabek is pulled back, quiet. Yuri doesn’t have a lot of friends. He would hate to lose the best one he has. So, they don’t talk about it.

* * *

It’s a surprise when RestingBoredFace sends him a new message. It simply reads ‘_ Again? _ ’, and Yuri is already making a reservation for a hotel room. He sends him the information, sees when Otabek has read it. He contemplates sending a goodnight text to Otabek. Then again, if he scares Otabek, he might hurt this friendship _ and _ miss the opportunity to suck his cock. And after last time, where Otabek touched him, just _ touched _him for an hour straight before giving Yuri the most intense handjob of his life, there’s nothing Yuri wants to do more than get his mouth on Otabek.

Then, another message comes in. “_ Don’t touch yourself until I see you. _”

Fuck.

* * *

He can only imagine what he looks like through Otabek’s eyes. He decided to leave the robe altogether and is now kneeling on the floor with his eyes shielded and his hands tied loosely behind his back. He can always escape those bonds, but he likes the restraints. It says he can’t touch, not without permission anyways. Otabek’s fingers caress his jaw, and he moved so silently Yuri trembles from the unexpected touch.

“Hello, doll.” Otabek’s low voice warms him, makes him feel so alive. “Have you done what I asked?’”

Yuri nods, not sure if he should speak. Not sure that if he does, he won’t ruin it by talking to Otabek directly. He’s too scared of piercing this veil of anonymity.

“What do you want to do?” 

Yuri has no idea how to read Otabek like this and decides to just stick out his tongue and see what happens. 

“Oh, darling,” Otabek says, sounding much closer. There’s a hand tipping Yuri’s head back a bit, and then Otabek’s lips are on his. Yuri moans into it and shivers. Otabek’s other hand joins in to frame Yuri’s face, and the kiss deepens. Otabek bites at Yuri’s lip before licking inside and playing around with Yuri’s tongue. Yuri’s back is arched, reaching out to Otabek as best he can, and then Otabek’s hand lands on his cock. He doesn’t wait long to start pumping it, using the precome to help the slide. Yuri’s so worked up, he's already groaning into Otabek’s mouth to warn him, and Otabek moves back, completely.

“_ No _ ,” Yuri whines. “I’ve been waiting all week.” He would have kept quiet, but this was _ mean _.

“I know, baby. You’ve been very good.”

“Exactly, I deserve to _ come _.” Yuri hears Otabek snort quietly. His hand reaches out to push some wayward hair back and Yuri pouts.

“I thought you wanted my cock?”

Yuri bites his lip. Well. “Can I come after sucking you off?”

Otabek shudders, Yuri can tell. He holds back a triumphant smirk.

“Depends how good you are, pet.”

Oh, he’s good at this. “You’re going to regret doubting me.”

“I don’t think I will.” 

“Give me your cock, Be-”, Yuri stops himself just in time. “Baby.”

He hears the zipper move right in front of him, and he opens his mouth and waits.

When the familiar weight hits his tongue, Yuri wraps his lips around it and suckles first. Gets acquainted with Otabek’s shape, smell, taste. Then, he sticks his tongue out and slides his way down, showing Otabek exactly how skilled he is. He keeps going until short hairs tickle his nose and his throat is blocked. When he hears Otabek’s groaning, he pulls back off, releasing the head with a pop. He licks his lips and asks, “I can’t tell, is it good?”

“You’re a little shit,” Otabek says before grabbing Yuri’s head and pushing his cock back inside Yuri’s waiting mouth.

Yuri’s gagging, drooling and moaning at the feeling of being used, like he’s just a pleasure hole. If he’s not careful, he’ll come before Otabek does, and that’s just not gonna happen. He listens for which moves get the best moans, when Otabek gets extra forceful and improves on those specifically. Getting Otabek to come with just his mouth is a challenge, and Yuri doesn’t fucking lose.

He goes back to suckling the head and pushes his tongue in the slit. He knows he’s hit the jackpot when Otabek pushes him away. 

“Where do you want it?” Otabek asks, out of breath.

“Chest, on my chest,” Yuri says and is immediately hit with the splatters of hot come, some on his chin but most of it on his upper chest, and it’s taking everything in him not to untie his hands and rub it into his skin.

“Please, _ please get me off _,” Yuri begs, cock straining and painful. He’ll settle for another handjob, he knows it’ll be even more intense than last time. He hears Otabek drop down in front of him, and then the surprisingly soft hand is on him. It’s an embarrassingly short time before Yuri’s come joins Otabek’s on his chest, and Yuri is breathing heavily, leaning back on his tied hands.

He leans his head back and just breathes for a minute, trying to make sense of what just happened. And how much he wants it to keep happening. Not necessarily with the blindfold every time.

He knows Otabek is getting dressed and will probably leave soon, and he decides to take the leap.

“Beka?” he whispers and clears his throat. “Stay?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
